


Drunken Confessions || Malec

by W4RL0CKM4G1C (KUNIKUDAA)



Series: Achilles' Malec Collection [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood one shot, Malec, Malec is my comfort ship, One Shot, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sorry for no kissing theres enough fanart of it, They both need a Hug, Warlock Magnus Bane, Yes I kin Magnus spiritually, aka ideas and even worse hyperactivity, and im in love with alec /srs, and the fact I miss Alec and the others a lot., because im a magnus bane kin, because social sucks, i did this instead of school work, i wrote this during a elevated state caused by my adhd, in hopes it eases my homesickness, like yeah im a minor but im still sexy, my favourite (and first) one shot, my first time writing on ao3, off topic but im super sexy, so I'm writing a Malec fanfic, sorry besties el oh el, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUNIKUDAA/pseuds/W4RL0CKM4G1C
Summary: I'm a Magnus kin (spiritual) and I've been feeling homesick for a long time, so, I figured I could try and write something to ease it! If you read it, I hope you enjoy it. :]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Achilles' Malec Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191542
Kudos: 7





	Drunken Confessions || Malec

Alec opened his eyes, confused. He took a glance to the source of heat next to him, eyes widening at the sight of Magnus Bane, the infamous High Warlock of Brooklyn. His breathing paused momentarily. _'How did this happen?'_ Alec asked himself, taking a deep breath.

The warlock was asleep, so Alec took this time to study him up close. He looked gorgeous, his breathing slow and steady. His heart beat was slow and rhythmic, it was relaxing.

It set Alec at ease. Alec was about to move, before he noticed Magnus shifting in his spot. Alec looked back warily, trying to stay quiet. He was greeted with Magnus' opened eyes. They were golden, with cat-like pupils.  
  
"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus cooed, giving a faint smirk. ....dammit, the warlock is hot. Alec's face began to heat up, sitting up and looking away from him. Alec began trying to recall the events that led up to this.  
  
_"Alec, I need you to come with me tonight." Isabelle requested, and Alec raised an eyebrow. "Where to?" He hesitated, rolling his shoulder.  
  
"Pandemonium, there's going to be a party,-" Isabelle started. Alec cut her off. "Izzy, you know I don't do parties.." The introvert sighed._

 _"and without a doubt, there's going to be more demons." She finished, staring at him_ _expectantly. "...fine, I'll go." Alec sighed in defeat, Isabelle clapped._

_"Let's pick your outfit, shall we?" She lead him to his room, and began to search through his closet for an outfit to put together._

_"Oh! I didn't mention, but Magnus Bane will be there as well, not a surprise though." She said without a second thought, flipping through his clothes. Alec pauses, blinking. "M- Actually?" He questioned. She nodded, and Alec gave a weak laugh._

_"Hurray," The shadowhunter exhaled shakily. "I look forward to seeing him again." Alec blinked tiredly. Him and Magnus hadn't been talking much, since Alec was finally aware of his feelings towards Magnus, and was afraid Magnus would end up rejecting him, because what if he let it slip?_

_Izzy smiled, grabbing an outfit and giving it to Alec, and he paused._ _"So,, just a normal outfit like I wear daily?" He hesitated. "Nothing else?" Isabelle just laughs._

_"Just wear it, it's not like you're going to have skin showing, big brother." The ravenette shrugged. Alec just nodded._

_"...right. I'll see you there then?" The blue eyed male questioned. "Mhm!" His sister replied, and they walked off to get ready for the night. Alec couldn't help but wonder why Isabelle had asked him, after all, Jace was much more sociable than he was. Jace was more charming as well. Alec just shrugged it off with a sigh, nothing to do other than go with her. She needs some form of protection, after all._

_When they got to the club, Magnus immediately spotted his Shadowhunter, and a smile grew over his face. He grabbed a drink, walking straight over to Alexander and handing him the drink. Alec looked up to see Magnus, pausing._

_"Oh. Hello," Alec blinked, taking the drink slowly. He hadn't expect Magnus to go walking right up to him like that. Isabelle winked at Magnus, and sneaked into the crowd. Magnus just gave a small smile._

_"How are you doing tonight, Alexander? I didn't expect you to show up." Magnus observed, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger. Alec cleared his throat, trying to avoid the feeling of heat rising up his cheeks._

_"Isabelle said there may be demons here tonight, and as a Shadowhunter, I have to protect Mundanes and Downworlders." Alec reminded Magnus, and Magnus clicked his tongue._

_"Awh, I thought you came here to see me, how disappointing.." Magnus spun on his heel, waiting to see if Alec would do what he suspected. Magnus was correct. Alec lightly grabbed his arm, and the warlock stood still, blinking at Alec in confusion._

_"Hm?" Magnus began, walking over to Alec. "Is there something you need?" He asked, and Alec paused. He took a sip of the drink, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Magnus- I'm sorry for just,, avoiding you in general." Alec began, and Magnus blinked. "Ah? Why did you even begin ignoring me to begin with, Alexander?" Magnus questioned.  
  
Alec shifted. "I'm not sure I can say it just yet, Magnus." He replied, and Magnus leaned closer. He heard Alec's heart beating quicker and quicker when he got closer, and his breathing becoming more unstable.  
_

_Magnus knew what was happening. "Alright, I suppose." Magnus said, blinking. Alec just stared._ 'Alright? He isn't going to push about it? He's,, a lot different than Jace.' _The ravenette thought to himself._

_He took another sip of the drink, continuing his and Magnus' conversation. His vision was getting disoriented, he was a lightweight drinker, compared to Magnus at least._

_Magnus just watched what was happening. "Are you feeling alright, Alexander?" He asked, worried. "Was the drink too strong?" Magnus continued, before seeing Alec trying to steady himself._

_"Magnus, come with me for a second." Alec spoke, his words perfectly normal. Magnus was confused, but nodded., following the Shadowhunter._

_"How long have we known each other?" Alec asked, and Magnus answered immediately. He would never forget Alec. "It's been 4 months." He spoke without a second thought.  
_

_Alec nodded. "I thought so. Well," Alec began. "I've been thinking. A lot, actually. About you, and feelings, and myself and," Alec shifted awkwardly. Despite his minor drunkenness, he was handling it quite well._

_"I think,, no. I know this but,, I like you, Magnus. A lot. You probably don't feel the same or anything, and I wouldn't expect you to. I mean, how could somebody like you ever like somebody li-" Alec had been cut off, with Magnus' finger to his lips.  
_

_"Hey, don't ever say that about yourself. You're wonderful, Alexander. You're nice, and caring. You're perfect, don't let anybody tell you any different." Magnus insisted. "I like you too, but please," Magnus began, blinking._

_"Please wait until you're no longer drunk. It could just be the alcohol speaking, so, if you remember this conversation, we can continue from there, alright?" The warlock questioned, rubbing Alec's forehead. The shadowhunter nodded dizzily._

_"Can you call Izzy for me?" Alec asked. "I need to tell her I'm going soon," He finished. Magnus looked confused._

_"going? going where?" Magnus asked, confused. "I'm,, not sure yet." He finished. Magnus began, worried. "The institute is too far to walk like this. Perhaps you should stay at my house for the night? I can portal us there." Magnus spoke calmly. Alec just nodded._

_"Alrrright, let's go and we can tell Izzy I'm having a sleepover with the one and only Magnus Bane!" Alec's voice went higher, and Magnus winced._

_"I'll tell her, let's just go. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Magnus offered. Alec nodded._

_"Oki-doki," He patted his pockets, making sure he had his stele and bow. Magnus opened a portal, and took Alec with him to his house, before walking him to the bedroom and sitting him down._

_"Get some rest, Alexander. I'll be here when you wake up." He spoke quietly, before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.  
_

_He dialed Isabelle's phone number with a smile. "Magnus! Is everything alright?" Isabelle asked._

_"Yes, everything is alright, Alec is staying the night, he's,, sort of drunk. He made me call you to let you know, so you don't get worried." He hummed, and Isabelle replied with a simple "Alright, thank you."_

_Magnus proceeded to hang up, before pulling the couch into a bed for the night. Today was exhausting, with all his clients, so, he figured he should get some rest._

_Whilst he was slowly falling asleep, he heard a small creak, before passing out completely. While he was asleep, Alec crawled onto the bed next to him, and curled up against his back, slowly drifting off into sleep._

_That was when his memory blanked, he was surprised that he could remember anything while he was drunk, even slightly._

_\---_

"So, Alexander," Magnus coaxed. "Would you like to continue last nights conversation, or will you continue to stare at me?" He teased, and Alec flushed.

"We can continue.. I think." Alec stretched, before standing up. "Was it the drink, or was it your heart speaking?" Magnus asked bluntly. 

Alec just blinked. "It.. was my heart, but the drink pushed it out into the open. That was why I've been avoiding you." Alec continued. "I was scared,, that you'd hate me, I guess? That you wouldn't like me back, or that you would send me away for liking you.." He muttered.

"Alec.. I'd never send you away, silly. Not in a million years," Magnus said truthfully. Alec's eyes teared up at that.

Magnus lightly stroked his hair, comforting the Shadowhunter. "I like you too, Alexander. You mean the world to me," Magnus muttered, and Alec looked up to him confused.

"You mean it? You.. actually like me? That much?" Alec echoed, and Magnus just nodded, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Let's get you into a shower, and then we can talk more. You're going to need water." Magnus murmured, his heart skipping a few beats at how close him and Alec were at the moment.

Alec just nodded, walking to the bathroom and leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

"I never.. expected that to be the reason I was being avoided.." He muttered to himself, smiling gently. "I'm glad it was the reason, and not him hating me." He smiled, rubbing his arm gently. 

_'Me_ _and Alec are going to be a lot closer than before, I hope. I'd do anything to keep him safe and keep that smile on his face.'_ Magnus thought to himself, a small blush forming on his face and lightly biting his lip. Oh how he had missed being near Alec, and now they'd be closer than they've ever been before. Just by a simple, drunk confession on a work night.


End file.
